Fight for All The Wrong Reasons
by peace-and-war
Summary: Chapter 10 now up! 'Well, I'm bound by the parental rules to say that was a very bad thing to do, but if he tries to kiss you again, give him a wet willy.'
1. New Beginnings

Set Season 9 of SVU, Season 4 of House.  
Disclaimer- SVU is the property of Dick Wolf, and House is the property of David Shore. I am borrowing the characters to satisfy my boredom.  
Backstory- Olivia transfered to Princeton for a six month rotation, and its all AU.

First of all. House is my opiate, but I wanted to write primarily an SVU fanfiction, but as usual, House characters seem to sneak in in various proportions. So this is an Olivia/Allison Cameron fic, 'Cuse the SVU characterisation, 'cuse the storyline, it'll get better, and excuse my lousy ideas. Its 12 at night and I'm too tired to sleep, if you know what I mean, and i will proberbly not read this before I post it at a more reasonable time of day.  
Enjoy, and review. I'm not going to beg, and don't review if you are going to be a total bitch. Get enough of that at school. Anyway, sayonara and goodnight.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Detective Olivia Benson ran into Emergancy Room of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital with a nine-year old gunshot victim in her arms.  
"I need some help here!" She shouted into the ER. A blonde doctor ran up to her.  
"Are you her mother?"  
"No I'm Detective Benson, her name is Eliza Mathews, She was shot, and I'm a cop, just help her."  
The doctor took the girl from her arms, and put her down on a bed. "Find Eliza Mathews records, find her blood type then go get me the blood." The doctor seemed young, but efficient.  
"I'm sorry, Detective Benson, you are going to have to wait outside, I need to stop her bleeding"  
She nodded and left the doctor to her work.

She sat near the waterfall in one of the hallways. The doctor came up to her. Olivia lifted her head up,  
"How is she?"  
"First of all we did run a rape kit, the results are still in the lab. Secondly Eliza needed surgery, the shot tore her jugular vein, but she is in ICU, and she should wake up in a few hours"  
"Should wake up?" The skepticism was noticable in Olivia's voice. The doctor lowered her head.  
"She lost upwards of 3 units of blood during the shooting, and she bled out on the table. We had to keep pumping blood just to keep her heart going"  
"When can I see her Dr..."  
"Dr. Cameron, and you can go now if you like. Does she have family?"  
"None that we can send her too. Her dad shot her, she accidentally got in the crossfire between us and him. We were trying to arrest him for the murder of his wife."  
"Come with me." Cameron stood up, motioning for Olivia to follow her. She followed Cameron to the elevator.  
"Where are we going?" Olivia never liked being in the dark, and now was definately one of those times.  
"Going to see Eliza." Cameron stared at the doors. "Why did you become a cop?"  
"Why did you become a doctor?" Olivia retorted.  
"I became a doctor because my parents wanted me to." Cameron kept on staring at the doors. "Why did you become a cop?"  
"To help people, see I normally work in the Manhattan SVU squad, but I'm on a 6-month rotation here in Princeton."  
"SVU is the Special Victims Unit?" Cameron looked at Olivia.  
"Yeah, it is. It's hard, it's draining, but once you know you have stopped a rapist from attacking another person, it's all worthwhile."  
The elevator doors opened, and they got off to go to Eliza's room.

Olivia was at home, well the place she would call home for the next three months. It was a downtown Princeton apartment, on the second floor, one bedroom, one bathroom, a living room and adjoining kitchen. Not small, but about the same size as her apartment in New York. There were not as many middle in the night gunshots- in fact hardly any. It was quiet, and peaceful. Then the phone rang, awakening her from her sleep. She quickly glanced at the clock, 2:42am it flashed in glowing red letters.  
"Aw shit." She rolled over and answered the phone.  
"Benson."  
A familiar voice graced the line. "It's Allison Cameron from Princeton..."  
Olivia sat up. "Is Eliza okay?" She ejected across the line.  
"You may want to come in. Eliza's vitals are getting worse."  
Olivia hung up, got up and started scavanging for the clothes she threw across the room in the hurry to go to sleep.  
Five minutes later she was on her way to the hospital.

She ran up the stairs, not waiting for the elevator which was taking forever to reach the ground floor, each stair seemed to produce another barrier between the victim and herself. She finally reached the floor she was after and ran to Eliza's room. Dr Cameron was their to greet her.  
"How is she?"  
"Not good. Her O2 Stats are dropping and her BP is 120/70. I called you, because if she doesn't make it..."  
"Her father could be charged with another count of murder." Olivia sighed. "Can I go in?"  
"Can't hurt."

Olivia went into Eliza's room, sat down next to the bed, and reached for Eliza's hand, clasping it in her own.  
"C'mon sweetie, hang on." The machines started beeping, her BP was declining. Cameron rushed in, with a crash cart.  
"She's in V-Fib, charge to 250." Cameron grabbed the paddles.  
"Olivia, you need to leave the room." Cameron charged up the defrib "No."  
"Olivia, you don't need to see this." Cameron held the paddles to Eliza's chest.  
"Nurse get her out. Now!"  
"Clear!"

The nurse escorted Olivia out while Cameron sent 250 volts through Eliza's body. Eliza rose grotesquely into the air, her body arching and rapidly falling back down onto the bed. She checked the pulse.  
"No pulse. Charge to 300"  
Cameron shocked Eliza again. And again. And again. Eventually fifteen minutes later Cameron called time of death. "Time of death: 3:14am." She handed the paddles to the assisting nurse and went out to talk to Olivia.  
"I'm sorry, her heart couldn't restart. But if it helps, she wouldn't have felt anything, the morphine would still be in her system."  
"Will there be an autopsy?" Olivia looked at Cameron. "It's now a murder inquiry."  
"Yes, and we can hand her over to your Medical Examiner. Just need to sign the release."  
"Thankyou."  
"That's ok." Cameron grabbed a pen and piece of paper out of her lab coat pocket. She scribbled on it and handed it to Olivia.  
"Call me if you need help or whatever while you are here." She turned and left.  
Olivia was left standing there, looking at the paper, and staring at the rapidly shrinking form of Dr. Cameron.

Once again Olivia was in her apartment. It was 4am, and she couldn't go back to sleep. She decided to call Casey. The young ADA wouldn't be asleep, and if she was, well she wouldn't care because it was Olivia.  
She dialled the phone.  
"Mmm...Casey Novak speaking."  
"Hey Case."  
"Hey Liv," The ADA yawned. "How's the backwater"  
"Good, and you yawned. You owe me twenty."  
"Damn. Thought you forgot about that bet."  
"Not in this lifetime. How's Elliot? Cragen? Munch? Fin? Lake?"  
"Elliot is fine, loving his baby boy, Cragen is good as usual, Munch is trying to get us to believe yet another conspiracy theory, Fin says to say hi, and Lake almost got himself shot again." Casey took a deep breath, then muffled another yawn.  
"That's good, tell them all hi from me. And I'll let that yawn slide."  
"Good to know. So why are you up so late?"  
"Case. Nine-year old, shot by her father in the middle of his arrest. She died about an hour ago."  
"Liv are you okay?" Casey sounded concerned about her friend.  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
"Fine, but I'm gonna call you again and you better explain better. I've got the Miller-Vernon case tomorrow, and its Judge Nathaniels on it so I'm gonna get some sleep, otherwise I will be falling asleep tomorrow, actually later today."  
"Okay, night Case."  
"Night Liv." And the line went silent.


	2. One Stupid Move

**Thankyou to all the lovely people who reviewed! You made my day.**  
**OEShipper2006- Maybe I will sneak 13 in, maybe not.**

**Anyway this chapter is dedicated to those three awesome people who reviewed. you know who you are.**

* * *

"Okay Mr Mathew's, tell us why you killed your wife."  
Olivia was in an interrogation room, with Eliza's father Alistair Mathews. Her Princeton PD partner Alex Carson was sitting next to her, his hair messed up and his clothes creased. He had obviously pulled an allnighter.

"Bitch stepped out. Had to keep her from doin' it again."  
"Just because she cheated on you, did not give you a right to kill her." Detective Carson said calmly.  
"Yeah? Read the weddin' vows lately, Detective?" The man's voice was filled with contempt. "Says 'death do us part.' She didn't follow it, figured I should."  
"Really? You're defending your actions on a wedding vow?" Olivia was laughing. 'What a weak defence' she thought.  
"Don't laugh at me bitch!" The accused pushed over the table lunging at Olivia. He had almost wrapped his hands around her neck when she swiftly delivered a right hook to his jaw, knocking him unconcious.

The door to the interrogation room opened. "Alex, take him to the holding cell, ice him up and leave him to wake up. He will be fine. Olivia come with me. " Her captain Andrea Fraymer, was cool, carm and collected all the time. Olivia was unable to judge what mood she was in. Her captain's radio went off.  
Fraymer listened for the address. "2/42 Rosethorn Rd" the radio emitted.  
"Domestic dispute. Go."  
"Where is Alex?"  
"Take Johanna. She's waiting to go. I'll deal with you later."  
"Yes Captain."  
She ran into the parking lot, she spotted Johanna in her red Corolla.  
"Let's go." Johanna sped off as soon as Olivia had shut her door. A uniformed car followed about 50 metres behind.

They arrived at the address, she noticed a blonde and a brunette fighting, the brunette was wielding a knife, and the blonde seemed to be trying to get out of the grip, while leaning over the railing on the second floor balcony.  
"TEACH YOU FOR SQUEALING ON ME BITCH!"  
"I DIDN'T SQUEAL! IT WAS OVER 10 YEARS AGO! LET IT GO JESSICA!"  
"FUCK YOU ALLISON! IT WAS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT! YOU SQUEALED AND YOU FUCKING PUT ME IN PRISON!"  
Olivia pulled out her gun. "POLICE, DROP YOUR WEAPON!" Four cops had their guns pointed at the brunette.  
Johanna pointed at herself, then the stairs, then Olivia, then the ground. Olivia got it, and stayed put while Johanna snuck up the stairs.  
"DROP THE WEAPON!" Olivia screamed at the brunette.  
"DROP THIS!" The brunette stuck up her left middle finger at Olivia, realeasing her grip on Allison. Allison sprung into action, kicking, punching and scratching to get away. Johanna made it up the stairs, and tackled the brunette to the ground.  
Olivia tore up the stairs and raced to Allison. Johanna pushed Jessica down the stairs in handcuffs. "...Any thing you do say can be used in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you..."  
Allison walked up to her.  
"Detective Benson. We meet again.  
It took a nanosecond to realise this was Eliza's doctor. "Allison. Did she stab you?"  
"No, just a scratch to the arm. It's not bad. It's like a paper cut."  
"Sure? We can take you to the hospital."  
"Your forgetting I'm a doctor. I can take care of myself."  
Olivia mentally facepalmed herself. "Of course you can. What happened anyway? Give me the informal version, then we can record it at the station."  
"About 10 years ago, Jessica committed assult, and I was one of the three prime witnesses. She got charged with assult, theft, and drug possession. She got five years." Cameron took a breath, "And she blames me for it. My whole family blames me for it. Dad tried to disown me at the age of 17 but he didn't because I went to med school, my step-mum already thought I was a disgrace."  
Olivia was shocked. She knew families had deep dark secrets, hell, her mother made Olivia regret her existance every day she was drunk. But everytime she heard a story, she felt more lucky that she had chosen a profession to help stop these stories.  
"Are you going to press charges?" Olivia genuinely did not know what the answer was.  
"Yes, and I want an intervention. Last time I tried to get one, no-body believed me because there were no witnesses and Jessica had a damn good defence attorney."  
"Well, there are four witnesses, both cops and we can testify that Jessica is a threat to your safety."  
"Thank you. Do you have a second car? I don't particularly want to ride with Jessica to the station."  
"The uniforms took Jessica in their car. You can come with Detective Holden and myself."

It was five fifteen. Olivia had just clocked off for the day when Allison walked back into the station.  
"Hi Allison, Are you okay?" Olivia had only just sent her home an hour ago after she had submitted her statement and taken an intervention order against her sister.  
"I'm fine. I just wanted to thank you for helping me out today."  
"Oh," Olivia was flattered. "Thankyou, I was doing my job."  
"I was also wondering if you wanted to go out for a drink."  
"Uh, sure. Just let me pack up here."  
Allison settled herself in the chair opposite Olivia's desk.  
"You know you can go get a coffee if you like. The machine is in the break room."  
"I'm fine."  
"Okay." Olivia packed up the files, grabbed her coat and bag.  
"I'm ready."  
"Lets go."

"Where are we going?" Olivia was confused. She didn't like being confused.  
"Somewhere." This doctor was infuriating.  
"Where?"  
"Somewhere."  
"C'mon, can't you tell me?"  
"Nope. Surprise."  
Olivia crossed her arms and stared out the window. There was no point trying to get Allison to talk. She was not going to budge.  
"Does anyone tell you that you are very infuriating?"  
"Sometimes. My old boss taught me a thing or two."  
"Huh."  
Allison pulled into a car-park in a club.  
"Here we are. Oh. A few of my collegues frequent here as well, so we may run into them."  
"Thats okay."  
"Lets go."

The club was pumping out fast paced dance music. People were raving and dancing everywhere.  
"Why are we here?"  
"'Cause the drinks are good, the music is good, and its funny to laugh and watch people." Some blonde guy started waving at Allison.  
"There's Chase. C'mon Olivia."  
They went over to his table.  
"Hey Cameron."  
"Hey Chase, how are you?"  
"Good. Who is this?" He pointed at Olivia.  
"Oh, this is Detective Olivia Benson."  
"Hi Detective Benson."  
"Call me Olivia."  
"Ok, Olivia. Do you want a drink?"  
"Uh sure, a light beer thanks."  
"Cameron? The usual?"  
"Yeah thanks."  
Olivia looked at Allison.  
"Who is he?"  
"He is Dr Robert Chase. We both used to work for House. House fired Chase, and I quit about 3 days later."  
"Get sick of working for him?"  
"Worked for him for almost 4 years. Got sick of him. Everyone thinks I love him, I mean I did, but I got over him, and everyone still thinks that I love him."  
"Complicated. I get it. I know what you mean."  
"Yeah."  
Chase walked back over with the drinks.  
"Olivia, your beer, Cameron your vodka and lemonade, lime on the side, hold the lemon."  
"Thanks Chase."  
They drank in silence for a few minutes.  
"So, what do you do here in Princeton, Olivia?"  
"Uh, I'm working on a six-month rotation from Manhattan. I needed a break from the Special Victim's Unit. It just gets so hard to stay unattached to the crimes. And it can make you so angry."  
"Oh." Chase almost wished he hadn't asked.  
"Uh, you can go dance you know." Cameron noticed the look on his face.  
"Is that a hint?"  
"No. But I'm sure there is some girl you want to chat up."  
"Ok." Chase excused himself and left the table.  
"C'mon lets dance."

Olivia and Allison were dancing their way up. Arms and bodies were everywhere, lights flashing and music pumping. Everyone was enjoying themselves.  
Olivia had not done this in so long. Being in the SVU squad took up almost all of her time. Failed social life was one of the perks.  
She looked at Allison. Her blonde hair was flying everywhere. Her body was almost totally intuned to the music. Her eyes were shut, and hands flying almost gracefully. Olivia felt an emotion she had not felt before. It was taking up her whole body, it was almost controlling her. Unable to contain herself, she leaned into Allison. 'You shouldn't do this Olivia' rang through her mind. She jerked back. But she knew if she did not do it, she would regret it.  
She leaned in again, this time nothing went through her mind. It was pure impulse. She leant in and gently kissed Allison on the mouth.  
Allison's eyes flew open at the gentle touch. Her eyes were question marks.  
"Oh god, I'm so sorry." Olivia turned and walked out of the building.  
Allison watched her leave and ran out after her.  
Olivia ran through the carpark, pulling out her cell about to call a cab.  
"OLIVIA!" Allison called. "WAIT!"  
Olivias head snapped around. Her cheeks were on fire, her face was set in a look of embarrassment.  
"I'm so sorry Allison, I shouldn't have done it..." Allison put a finger on her mouth to silence her.  
"Olivia, it is okay. Seriously. If you hadn't have done it, I would have."  
Olivia looked at the woman. "Really?"  
"Yeah, I would have." Allison grabbed her hand.  
"Lets go back in."  
"You sure?" A look of unsurity crossed Olivia's face. Allison stood on her tippytoes and gently brushed her lips over Olivias.  
"Definately." A goofy looking smile was plastered on Olivia's face as she walked back into the nightclub.


	3. Fundraisers and Lifesavers

**VeraBell- Thanks for the reviews, glad you like.  
OEShipper2006- Well you get another mention! Thanks for the reviews.  
To everyone else who reviewed, but I forgot, thankyou, it makes my day, and lets me know its worth not doing my homework. Not that it would get done anyway.  
THANKYOU! Sayonara and Goodnight. **

**PS, this introduces a new character, my own, and this should have been split over two chapters, but my muse kept on going. Chapters 4-6 have also been written and will be uploaded in a few days.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Olivia watched the younger woman sleep on the couch. It was a Saturday morning, and neither of them had to go to work. Allison and Olivia had gone out for drinks the night before. Olivia cringed at what she had done. But that was over now, in the past. After the kiss, Allison and Olivia had continued to drink. Seeing as Allison couldn't hold her liquor very well After about 4 rounds of shots, Olivia drove Allison's car back to her apartment and let Allison crash on the couch. The younger woman was stiring, she sat up with a pained look on her face.  
"Wakey wakey sunshine!" Olivia had a huge smile on her face. This was going to be fun.  
"Urgh, why are you so cheery?" Allison was not happy. Hungover maybe, but cheeriness was not one of her morning qualities.  
"I can hold my liquor. You on the other hand, didn't do such a good job."  
Allison flung her legs over the side of the couch and bolted through the apartment. Olivia knew where she was going.  
"Through the bedroom!"  
Olivia blocked out the sounds of Allison retching, and proceeded to make coffee.  
A few minutes later Allison emerged out of the bathroom. Her face was pale and she looked very, very sick.  
"Coffee?"  
Allison looked at Olivia in a 'Are you kidding me?' look.  
"I'll take that as a yes." She placed a coffee mug in front of her.  
"Milk?" Olivia reached into the fridge and held a carton of milk in front of Allison.  
"Yes thanks."  
"Why did I drink so much?" Allison quizzed Olivia, "Actually, why did Chase let me drink so much?"  
"Chase went off with a pretty brunette after the second round of shots."  
"Oh."  
Olivia knew she needed to bring up what happened last night. "About last night..."  
"Olivia. I told you it was fine. What we should be talking about is whether we want to make something of it."  
"Like either we totally ignore it, or we start something?"  
"Yeah."  
Olivia thought in silence for a minute. Allison was sipping her coffee intently staring at Olivia.  
She knew she was going to regret the next sentence.  
"Lets try to make something of it."  
Allison grinned at her.  
" 'Slong you are willing to go to the PPTH Oncology Benefit with me next week. And that includes possible slagging from my ex-boss.."  
"I'm a cop, I carry a gun. He is the one that should be worried."  
"Glad we got that sorted. Where do you keep the chocolate?"  
Olivia pointed at the cupboard to the far right of herself.  
"We have something to celebrate." Olivia nodded in agreement.

It was the night of the Oncology Benefit. Olivia had picked a black knee length dress which complimented her perfectly, with a thin row of red beads around the neckline, which complimented the red trimming around the bottom of the dress. Her shoes were black strappy heels, not too high, or she would feel like giant. She was sitting in Allison's apartment, waiting for her new girlfriend to emerge.  
"I'll be two minutes!" Allison poked her head out of her bedroom. Her makeup was subtle accentuating her green brown eyes and her pale complexion.  
"Okay." Olivia was reading a magazine on Allison's coffee table. It was a medical annual. There was an article about a CIPA patient.  
"Allison? What is CIPA?"  
"Congenital Insensitivity to Pain. It's rare."  
Allison emerged from the bedroom. She was wearing a turquoise dress. The top layer was made of light floating material in a light seagreen marbled with turquoise. It was pretty, not slutty and accentuated all her features perfectily. It made her eyes stand out on her pale complexion.  
"Wow." Olivia was stunned. Who knew her girlfriend could look so pretty with such a simple dress.  
Allison seized Olivia up. "Could say the some thing about you." Allison walked over to Olivia and kissed her on the cheek. "Where are you keeping that gun of yours?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know." Allison grimaced and swatted Olivia on the shoulder. "Thats foul."  
"Only you could find that dirty."  
Allison silenced her with a dirty glare.  
"You ready to go?"  
"Sure. My car is downstairs."  
The ride to the hospital was short and quiet.  
"Are you sure you want to do this Olivia? There is no going back after we have told anyone." Allison was hesitant.  
"I'm sure. Besides, shocking people is the thing I do best. But you are the one who has to deal with everyone tomorrow."  
"Huh. Well I think I need to break my mould."  
They pulled into the valet. They both got out of the car.  
"You dent my car you will be paying the deductable out of your own pocket." The valet boy who didn't look older than eighteen, nodded and took the keys from Olivia.  
"You really like your car, don't you?" Allison asked.  
"No, just don't want to get it fixed. The force would cover it, but I prefer to avoid accidents all together."  
"Okay."  
"Shall we go in Dr Cameron?" Olivia offered her elbow.  
"Certainly Detective Benson."

Dr Cuddy was greeting doctors and prospective investors at the door.  
"Dr Cameron. Thankyou for coming." She shook Allison's hand.  
"And you are?" She looked at Olivia.  
"Detective Olivia Benson." She shook the pre-offered hand.  
"And how do you know each other?" Cuddy could be inquisitive when she wanted to be. Fortunately for Allison, Olivia was a skilled interrogator and knows when she is being interrogated. This was one of these times.  
"Oh, friend of a friend."  
"Pleasure to meet you Olivia."  
Cuddy walked off to meet some other investors.  
"She should be an interrogator. Not the dean of medicine."  
"Is that what she is?"  
"Yeah. Oh shit." Allison was staring at the limping figure approaching her.  
"What?"  
"There is House."  
"Limpy boy?"  
"Yeah."  
House approached.  
"Dr Cameron, is that your girlfriend?"  
Olivia was feeling like being a bitch. "Yeah, so she is mine."  
"You sly minx. Making me think that you loved me and was actually a lesbian."  
"I'm bisexual, if it any of your buisness."  
"Chase so bad huh?"  
"I am not having this conversation with you."  
House turned around and yelled at a man with brown hair and brown eyes. "Wilson! You will never guess what Cameron just admitted!"  
He walked off.  
"Oh god, the whole hospital is going to know in a matter of minutes."

They were halfway through dessert when House stepped up on stage to deliver a speech, well, forced to deliver a speech.  
"Welcome to the Oncology Benefit." He read of cue-cards. "We appreciate your generous donations, so Jimmy-Boy Wonder Oncologist can help cure more little kids, so they can see more puppies and more sunshine. Also, the poker table is my haunt, so back off if you are trying to push me off the chair."  
He started to walk off stage. "Dr Cameron, your girlfriend is hot. Can I have her?" The crowd started to stare at her.  
Allison's head went into her hands, and her head was shaking.  
At that precise moment Olivia's phone started ringing.  
"Benson."  
She listened for a few minutes.  
"Okay. I'm on my way."  
She hung up.  
"Allison, that was Fraymer. Got a possible abduction. I have got to go to the station."  
"Can I come? I don't particuarly want to stay anymore."  
"Sure."  
The women stood up and headed for the door.  
"Where are you going Cameron? To do your girlfriend?" Someone shouted.  
That was the limit for Olivia. She headed onto the stage.  
"Hello Doctors and Investors. I am Detective Olivia Benson, from Manhattan SVU. I am doing a six-month rotation in Princeton. Anyone who taunts, teases or further humiliates my girlfriend will be arrested for harassment. Thankyou."  
Allison was shellshocked. "You didn't have to do that."  
"No, but I did to help you."  
"Thanks."

Olivia had left Allison at the station, who was in the break room in a conversation with Johanna Holden about basketball.  
She had arrived at the possible abduction site, with Alex.  
"Princeton PD! Open up!"  
A very little girl opened the door. She couldn't be older than four.  
"My mommy is hurt! Help her please!" She turned and ran into a room down the hall.  
Olivia followed the girl down the hall. Alex called an ambulence.  
She saw the woman's body half slumped against the wall. There was a pool of blood around her, and her face was pale.  
Olivia tried to find a pulse, there was no pulse.  
She turned to the little girl. The girl had chocolate brown hair, and bright blue eyes, her skin was fair.  
"What's your name sweetie?"  
"Eva."  
"How old are you Eva?"  
"I'm three and a half. I'm four in six weeks."  
"Okay Eva, your mommy is hurt, and we need to let the paramedics help her."  
"Okay."  
"Where is your daddy?"  
"Heaven."  
"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"  
"Nope. No grandma or grandpa either. Or auntys or uncles."  
Olivia mentally swore. Child services was going be involved.  
"Okay sweetie, you need to come with me okay?"  
"Mommy told me never to go with strangers."  
"I'm a cop sweetie, if you stay here the person that hurt your mommy may hurt you too. Okay?"  
"Okay."  
Olivia stood up and Eva slipped her hand into Olivias.  
Alex came up to her. "The paramedics are on their way."  
Olivia shook her head. Alex swore.  
"Alex, little kid alert."

They were back at the station. Allison was playing with Eva, and Olivia was talking to child services.  
"We can't find her a home tonight, she will have to go to a group home."  
"She is four! She can't go to a home."  
"Well what do you suggest otherwise Detective?"  
Olivia thought for a second.  
"Hold on a minute."  
Olivia went over to Allison.  
"They are going to put her in a group home."  
"Are they crazy? She is four."  
"There is no other alternitave."  
"She can stay with me, I have a spare room she can sleep in. You can stay too."  
"Really? Is that okay with you?"  
"Yeah it is."  
Olivia went back to the social worker.  
"She can stay with my girlfriend Allison and me tonight, at Allison's apartment."  
"Thats better than a group home. Pose the idea to Eva, if she agrees she can spend the night."  
Olivia went to Eva.  
"Eva, do you want to sleep over at Allison's tonight? I will be there too."  
You could see the clogs ticking over in Eva's mind. "Okay."  
Olivia gave a thumbs-up to the social worker. The worker nodded and left the station.  
"C'mon. We need to go home now ok?"  
"Okay."  
They all got into Olivia's car. It was ten at night and it was obvious Eva was sleepy.  
Allison sat in the back with Eva and let her snooze on her lap.  
"I need to get some clothes from my apartment, that okay?"  
"Sure."  
Olivia stopped outside her apartment building, Eva woke up when Olivia shut the door.  
"Where are we Ally?" She asked.  
"Livvy's apartment. She needs clothes."  
"Oh." Eva rested her head into Allison's lap again. Allison stroked Eva's hair, in an attempt to get her to sleep.  
Olivia got back in the car and threw a duffel bag onto the seat next to her.  
"Let's go."

They finally got to Allison's apartment. Allison carried the sleepy Eva into the apartment and layed her down on the couch.  
Allison went into the guest bedroom and made sure the bed was made, as it was.  
She went to her closet and pulled out a t-shirt for Eva to wear as a nightie. It had a picture of Elmo on it.  
Olivia went into the kitchen and made three hot-chocolates for them.  
Allison gently woke the sleeping Eva.  
"Eva, do you want to wear this in bed?" Eva squinted at the t-shirt and squealed. "Elmo! He is my favouritest Sesame Street person!"  
"Do you want a hand to put it on?"  
"Nope. I can do it."  
"Okay."  
Olivia handed Allison a hot-chocolate. "Thanks."  
"You are good with kids."  
"I just want them to have a better childhood than I did."  
"Okay."  
"ALLY! I DID IT!"  
"Well done Eva! And here is your reward." Olivia handed the little girl a hot chocolate.  
"Fank you Livvy." Olivia smiled. It had been a long time since someone called her Livvy.  
They finished their hot chocolates.  
"Can I brush my teef?"  
Allison smiled. "Sure." Eva handed Olivia the mug and held Allisons hand when she went to the bathroom.  
Allison rummaged under the sink for a spare toothbrush.  
She pulled out a pink one. "You know how to brush your teeth?"  
"Yep." Allison smeared toothpaste on Eva's toothbrush. "Call me when you want to rinse."  
Allison pulled a green toothbrush out from under the sink and threw it at olivia.  
"Make like a three year old and brush your teeth."  
"Yes mommy." Olivia got up and went into the bathroom.  
She started laughing when she saw Eva. Eva had a major toothpaste moustache.  
"Nice Eva!"  
Eva just smiled. She leaned over the sink and spat out the toothpaste.  
"I need to rinse."  
"Okay." Olivia lifted Eva up so she could reach the taps. The little girl rinsed out her mouth.  
"Down please."  
Olivia put her back on the floor.  
"I goes to bed now. Night Livvy." She hugged Livvy around the legs. She turned and ran out to Allison.  
"I go to bed now?"  
"Yep." Eva put up her hands and Allison lifted her up. "Mommy always carries me to bed."  
Allison carried Eva to her temporary bedroom. Eva scrambled into the sheets.  
"Then she kisses me goodnight."  
Allison kissed Eva on the cheek. "Goodnight Eva."  
"Night-night Ally." Eva closed her eyes and Allison backed out of the room, turning off the lights.

Allison walked into the living room, to find it empty. The door to her bedroom was closed.  
"Hey Liv? Are you in there?"  
"Yep." It was muffled.  
Allison opened the door, to find Olivia in her bed struggling to put her t-shirt on.  
Olivia heard laughing through the t-shirt. She found the head-hole and saw Allison laughing at her.  
"Ha ha, make fun of the cop who has trouble putting on a t-shirt."  
"Yep."  
Allison took off her dress, she put on pj pants and a singlet top and got into her bed.  
"Bed rules Liv, no hanky panky, and let me sleep."  
"Yes dictatorship milady."  
Allison shook her head and put her head on the pillow.  
"Night Liv."  
"Night Ally." Olivia switched off the lamp, and wondered if she would ever have a child for real.


	4. Maturity

**Thankyou for all the lovely reviews! They inspire me to keep writing! Also, some characters may seem OOC, but it will work itself out!**

**Thanks! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Olivia awoke to the TV playing and the smell of fresh coffee. A small figure ran into the bedroom and started jumping on the bed.  
"LIVVY! WAKE UP LIVVY!" It took Olivia all of three seconds to remember who the small figure was, and where she was.  
"Morning Eva! Have a good sleep?"  
"Yep, me and Ally made pancakes for breakfast!"  
"Well I'd better get up."  
"Yep." Eva shook her brown curls and ran back into the kitchen. Olivia heard a "She's coming Ally!"  
Olivia chuckled, threw the doona of her legs, and got out of bed. On the way out she noticed her hair was all messy, and that she had panda eyes.  
She walked into the kitchen and hugged Allison from behind. "Morning Ally."  
"Morning Liv, chocolate pancakes okay?"  
"Sure is!"  
The three girls all sat down at the table. Eva had problems reaching the table, so Olivia used two of Allison's thicker medical journals for Eva to sit on.  
Watching a three year old eat pancakes is an experiance in itself. Eva tried cutting the pancakes, and made a big mess of it. She gave up and rolled the pancake up, and ate it like a sandwich, except all the chocolate syrup was either falling on the plate, falling on the floor or getting on Eva's face.  
Once they had finished, Olivia got in the shower whilst Allison washed Eva. When Allison was in the shower, Olivia dressed Eva.  
Finally the three girls were presentable and ready to go back to the station.

The social worker was already waiting there as Olivia, Allison and Eva entered. Allison was carring Eva on her hip, because Eva didn't like the police station. She thought it was scary. As soon as they entered the door, Eva jumped down, and ran for the toybox in the break room.  
"Morning Detective, Dr Cameron."  
"Hello Lucy."  
"We have not been able to find a foster home for Eva, so she will be placed in a group home for the time being."  
Allison and Olivia shared a look.  
"That option was not suitable last night, what makes you think it is today?" Olivia was still fuming about Eva going into the group home.  
"142-456-AJC. Type in that number to your system."  
The social worker typed in the file number to her database.  
"You are Allison cameron?"  
"Yes. I am."  
"It says here you are not suitable because of the hours you work."  
"Work hours can be changed. My boss will understand."  
Olivia looked at Allison. "Excuse me Lucy, can I talk in private with Allison for a minute."  
"Uh, sure." Lucy went into the break room for a coffee.  
"You are serious about being a foster mother?"  
"Yes, my name has been down for ages now. Kids need a home, and I need the company."  
"Are you really sure?"  
"Yes Liv, I am sure."  
Lucy came back out with a coffee.  
"What do I need to do to get Eva?"  
"You need to get more stable work hours, a backup guardian and have a suitable home for Eva to live in. Which it says here you do."  
"I can get the hours changed and Olivia can be the backup guardian?" Allison looked questionly at Olivia. Olivia nodded.  
"I can be the backup guardian."  
Lucy pulled out some papers for Allison to sign. "Before you sign, does Eva know that her mother has passed?"  
"We are going to tell her today."  
Lucy handed the papers to Allison. She signed all the nessacary parts.  
"I will come round once a week to make sure Eva is settled and her environment is safe. The time of the appointment will be between 6am-8am or 6pm-8pm, Monday through Friday."  
"That sounds fair." Allison shook Lucy's hand. But Olivia had one more question.  
"How soon would you find her an adoptive parent?"  
"Well, if the situation with Allison and Eva works out, she may have rights to adoption on the basis of keeping Eva's life stable. Otherwise she would have to wait for a while, there isn't anything permanant available."  
"Okay thankyou." Olivia shook Lucy's hand.  
The two women watched the social worker go.  
"You sure about this?" Olivia looked at Allison.  
"Yep. I'm sure. Lets tell Eva."  
They walked into the break room. Eva was colouring quietly. They both sat on the floor next to the little girl.  
"Eva," Allison started, "How would you feel about living with me and Livvy for a while?"  
The little girls bright blue eyes stared at Allison. "Yay!" Then the little girls expression changed. "Is mommy coming too?"  
Allison and Olivia shared a look. 'How do you tell a three year old her mother has died?' Olivia thought.  
"Eva, you remember how your mommy was hurt?"  
Eva looked quizzacaly at Olivia.  
"Well, the paramedics did the best they could, your mommy was too hurt."  
"Oh." Eva had a blank expression on her face. "She is with daddy now. She is happy with daddy."  
Olivia and Allison were surprised. 'A three year old with the maturity of a 20 year old?' Olivia was getting more shocked by the minute.  
Suddenly sobs erupted from Eva. Olivia reached out her arms and took the sobbing three year old in her arms to calm her down.  
A few minutes later Eva broke the embrace and stood up. Her face was red, her hair matted against her face. Olivia had an imprint of Eva's face on her shirt.  
"Go now please." Eva had had enough of the station.  
"Well I have got to stay here, but Ally will be with you all day okay?"  
"Okay."  
Olivia watched as Allison and Eva left. Maybe she was getting a chance at motherhood.

Allison carried Eva into the hospital. Allison had to explain the situation to Dr Cuddy, and pick up some paperwork.  
As she walked through the clinic, with Eva in her arms, Eva reached into the bowl of lollipops, pulled out two and put one in her pocket. She opened the other one and put it in her mouth.  
"Alright there?" Allison laughed.  
Eva nodded.  
Allison knocked on Cuddy's door.  
"Dr Cameron, how are you?" Cuddy noticed Eva. "And who is this little girl?"  
Eva pulled the blue lollipop out of her mouth. "Eva."  
"Hi Eva."  
Cuddy looked back at Allison.  
"How can I help?"  
"Well, I'm now Eva's foster mother, and I need to get more stable work hours."  
"Okay," Cuddy thought for a minute. "10am to 4pm okay with you?"  
"Very. Also.."  
"You can have today off. See you tomorrow Dr Cameron. Bye Eva!"  
Eva waved as Allison walked out of the office.  
"He limpy boy?"  
Allison looked around to see who Eva was talking about. It was House.  
"Go away House."  
"Who is this? A child of your love?"  
"I'm her foster mother. Bye."  
Allison turned around and Eva poked her tongue out at House.  
Allison saw this and laughed. Finally, someone who is a match to take on House.

Allison strapped Eva in the car. "How about we go shopping?"  
Eva's eyes lit up. "Yes please!"  
Allison drove to the nearest mall. She had mentally made a checklist of all the things Eva needed. 'Clothes, shoes, toys, books, a few movies.'  
"Okay Eva. What sort of things do you like?"  
Eva thought for a minute. "Pink. Elmo. Purple."  
"Okay, we can do that." Allison got a trolley, and put Eva in the booster seat.

They headed for the childrens clothing department. Eva's eyes lit up. She had never seen so many clothes.  
They got 3 pairs of pants, 4 t-shirts, one with Elmo, one purple, one pink and one with a mini Rolling Stone logo on it. "Stones!" Eva had gone.  
They also got 2 hoodies, 1 pair of pajamas, 2 pairs of trainers, some underwear, a swimsuit, an Elmo toy, a few colouring books and pencils, some building blocks, some childrens books and some DVD's Eva liked the look of.  
As they passed through the checkout, Eva spoke. "Fank you Ally." Allison kissed Eva on the cheek. "That's alright."  
They headed for the supermarket next. Allison let Eva choose foods she liked.  
Needless to say, the trolley had quite a bit of junk food, amongst it some vegies and fruit.  
Allison didn't mind, Eva should eat, she can get her eating better after a few days.

It was almost 6pm, Eva was watching Cinderella, and colouring quietly. Allison was going through some files. There was knocking on the front door. Allison opened it, it was Olivia. Eva heard her, and ran to her hugging her legs.  
"Whoa Eva, I got hot pizza. Don't want it on your head do you?"  
"Nope!" Eva ran to the table and got on her chair.  
"Hungry are you?"  
"I like pizza!" Eva threw a glance at Allison. "Can I have it?"  
"Sure." Olivia put the box on the table and opened it. Eva reached in for a slice. She folded it in half and ate it like that. Olivia watched as Eva ate. More sauce was getting on her face, rather than in her mouth.  
After they had finished Olivia thought Eva could use a bath.  
"Bath time kiddo."  
Eva squirmed. She hated baths. Olivia picked up on this. "Has she got a swimsuit?" She asked Allison.  
"Yeah, I bought her one."  
"Alright Kiddo. You put your bathing suit on, and we will go swimming in the tub!"  
"OK!" Eva ran into her bedroom. You could hear bags being rummaged through. Finally Eva emerged with a pink and purple swim suit on.  
Olivia picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. She turned the taps on, and looked under the sink for bubble bath. She was not disapointed. She squirted some in the bath. Eventually the bath was full, and bubbly.  
" 'Kay Eva, swim time!"  
She helped Eva into the bath. Less than 2 minutes later, both of them were soaking wet, and Eva was squeaky clean.  
Allison looked at the two of them as they emerged. All you could hear was laughter.  
Olivia was content. She wished this would never end.


	5. Time to Party

**Hi all, sorry long time no chapter. Exams are finished, I have holidays in a week, so expect some more chapters then. Thanks for the lovely reviews, and I also wanted to say, I don't ask for reviews, and I don't put out review limits like "If I get 10 more reviews you will get a new chapter," cos that may not happen. So enjoy the story, nicely alert me to the mistakes, and also, I'm Australian, so please don't scream at me that I've totally stuffed up the NY legal/justice/custody system. **

**Enjoy Chapter 5 **

**xx peace-and-war**

* * *

Olivia woke to the alarm going off, rolling to her right to turn it off. Instead she hit skin.  
She looked around. "Aw, crap."  
Allison woke up. "Ouch." Allison sat up, rubbing her cheek, which had a red hand mark on it.  
She cringed. "Sorry."  
"Next time you want to wake me up, try coffee."  
Olivia stood up. She was in Allison's room. Somehow it felt like home.  
olivia decided it was time for coffee. When she passed Eva's room, she heard the little girl snoring softly, clutching her Elmo toy, her brown curls covering her face. Olivia laughed softly, she was going to spend the whole day with Eva, and she was going enjoy every minute of it.  
She went into the kitchen, and turned on the coffee machine. Coffee was her opiate. And like most others, she got grumpy without it.  
Allison wondered into the kitchen, sniffing the coffee smell. She was wearing just a long t-shirt, which just covered her behind, and it had "My Face is Up here" and an arrow on it.  
"I smell coffee."  
"Yep. Cream, no sugar."  
"Right." Allison looked into Eva's room. "Eva still asleep?"  
"Yeah. You going to work today?" Olivia filled her mug and Allison's mug.  
Allison took a sip and responded. "Yeah, 10 until 4."  
"Okay, when we are both at work, are you going to put Eva into the hospital day-care?" Olivia had sat down on a stool and was sipping her coffee.  
"Was going to ask you if that was okay."  
"Yeah, fine with me."  
Allison put her coffee down and pulled a bowl out of the cupboard, and some museli.  
"I'll enrol her today."  
"Mornin' Livvy, mornin' Ally." Eva wandered through to the kitchen.  
"Hey Eva." Olivia hugged and kissed the girl, then Allison kissed Eva on the cheek.  
"Can I have Fruit Loops?"  
Allison pulled out a bowl and filled it with Fruit Loops and milk. She put it on the coffee table and gave Eva a spoon.  
"Livvy," Eva asked with her mouth full, "Can I watch cartoons?"  
"Sure." She flicked on the TV with the remote and left Eva to finish her cereal and cartoons.

Three weeks later, Eva was still living with Allison and Olivia had also moved in. Olivia was perfectly content, but she had to make a choice. She had two-months left on her rotation in Princeton, but she needed to choose whether she was going to go back to Manhattan or stay in Princeton.  
This made her feel conflicted. Manhattan SVU was her life. Elliot, Casey, Fin, Munch, Lake and Cragen. Victims who she connected with, and helped in more ways than one. Princeton PD was a more general stream of the force. Assult, murder, theft. But Princeton also had Allison and Eva. She couldn't just leave them.  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Allison broke through her daze. It was 9pm at night, Eva was asleep, and Olivia was watching the news.  
"Not worth a penny."  
"Anything that makes you tune out from murder on the news has got to be pretty big. Spill." Allison sat down next to Olivia.  
"Well." Olivia thought about what she was going to say. "I've got to choose, whether I'm going to stay, or go back to Manhattan. I mean, I want to stay here with you and Eva, but I miss SVU. All my friends are there, I can kick ass at my job. It's my life. But you and Eva are my life too." Olivia fell silent, and looked at Allison. Allison seemed to be thinking.  
"Well, do you really want to go back to Manhattan?" Allison asked.  
"Yes, but I don't want to leave you..."  
"Lemme finish. If you DO really want to go back to Manhattan, we can find some way for Eva and myself to come too. If you want."  
Olivia's jaw dropped. Allison was offering to go to Manhattan with her.  
"Are you serious?"  
"Manhattan has hospitals. And schools. If you want this, we can make it work."  
Olivia kissed Allison. It was a 'Thank you so much! It would be fantastic!' kiss.  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
"Yep."

Allison was handing in her resignation. Cuddy had read it, and accepted it. She had even written a letter of reccomendation for Allison to use. Not that she needed it. Mercy General had snapped her up in a matter of minutes. Allison had a job waiting in New York, and Eva had even been found a school for her to go too. But they had more pressing matters to attend to. It was Eva's fourth birthday in a few days.

"You want a fairy party?" Olivia was quizzing Eva about what sort of party she wanted.  
"Nope."  
"Batman?"  
"Nope."  
"Sesame Street?"  
"Yep."  
Olivia looked at Allison, Allison nodded. "I think we can manage that."  
Olivia was going to invite the Stablers, Casey, Fin and Munch. Allison was going to invite her sister and her children. Some kids from the hospital day-care were also invited.

It was the morning of Eva's party. It was clear day, and it was sunny. Eva was up running around screeching she was four. Olivia finally shut her up with the mention of presents.  
"Presents Eva!"  
Eva stopped in her tracks. "I get presents?"  
"Sure. It's your birthday, its traditional."  
Olivia pointed to a box which was about a metre wide and high. "That's from me."  
Eva eyed the box. Eventually she ripped the paper off, and stood back. Her eyes lit up like christmas lights. The box had a picture of a tricycle on it. Eva opened the box, and saw her very own trike. "My tryke!"  
"Sure is Eva, want me to get it out for you?"  
She nodded. Olivia pulled out the tryke and set it down on the ground. It was purple with Elmo motifs on it. Eva was off scooting on it. Allison had to jump out of the way, she was taping the day for Eva, and was almost run down by a four year old going about 3 kays an hour.  
"Want my present Eva?"  
Eva nodded. Allison pulled out a small parcel.  
Eva opened it. It was a small box, she opened the box to find a necklace with a locket in it. It was all silver and had Eva engraved on the front. Eva was awestruck. She had never had anything like it.  
"I know you may be a little young for it, but I thought it was pretty. I also got you this."  
She handed Eva a parcel which was bigger. It contained an assortment of Sesame Street books, a Spongebob Squarepants DVD and a Simpsons DVD, as they were her favourite cartoons.  
"Fank you Livvy." She hugged Olivia's legs. "Fank you Ally." Allison bent down and Eva hugged her and kissed her cheek.  
"Do you want to put the necklace on?"  
Eva nodded. Allison put the chain on Eva, it was the right length and looked so pretty on her.  
Allison self-timered the camera and they took a family photo. 'Family photo. Nice ring to it.' Olivia grinned.

The doorbell rang and Olivia went to open it.  
"Surprise!" Elliot, Kathy, Kathleen, Maureen, Lizzie, Dickie and Elliot Jnr were all there waiting to come in. Casey was walking up the steps, and Fin was yelling at Munch to 'get his bony ass up the steps'.  
"Where is the birthday girl?" Casey asked.  
"Come on in and meet her." Olivia showed everyone into the living room. Allison had Eva on her lap, who was reading a book.  
"Eva, this is Elliot, Kathy, Elliot JNR, Kathleen, Maureen, Lizzie, Dickie, Casey, Munch and Fin." She pointed at all the people respectively.  
Eva buried her head into Allisons shoulder. She was people shy, when there was so many people.  
"She is just a little shy."  
Olivia sat down next to Allison, and placed a hand over her shoulders. "And this is Allison, my girlfriend."  
Allison half smiled. "Nice to meet you Allison." Elliot shook her hand. "Wow, finally someone who took Liv on." Casey snarked.  
"Shuddup Case." Olivia swatted her back. The doorbell rang again.  
Eva jumped off, got onto Olivia and Allison went to get the door.  
Two minutes later Allison came back with her sister Hayley, and her four children, Sammy aged 7, Lisa aged 5, Janie aged 4 and Cody aged 4 Janie and Cody are twins.  
Eva looked up when the four children walked in.  
Janie and Cody shied behind their mother and Sammy sat down in the middle of the crowd pulling out her Nintendo DS, and Lisa beelined for the bathroom.  
"Guys, This is my sister Hayley, Sammy, Lisa, Janie and Cody." Allison pointed to each of them in turn.  
Olivia did the same with the Stablers and Casey, Munch and Fin.

Finally 2 hours later all the children were playing nicely with each other, with Evas new toys, and all the grown-ups were talking.  
"How long have you and Allison been together?" Casey was playing the annoying friend, bombarding Olivia with questions.  
"2 months."  
"How long has Eva been in your lives?"  
"About 1 and a half months."  
"When are you coming back to New York?"  
"In about a month." Olivia looked at Allison. "And Eva and Allison are coming too."  
"Really?" Casey was shocked, but in a good way.  
"Yeah, I got a job at Mercy General in the ER."  
Elliot suddenly looked at his watch. "Kath, we'd better go, Its 4pm, it's a 2 hour drive back to New York."  
Kathy and Elliot stood up. "Thanks for your hospitality, we had a great time." Olivia stood up to show them to the door.  
"C'mon guys!" Kathy called out. EJ was asleep in her arms.  
Casey, Munch and Fin also stood up. "We'd better go as well." Casey kissed Olivia on the cheek. "Call me when you get back."  
"Gotcha Detective." Olivia hit Casey on the shoulder. Casey pouted, smiled and walked out.  
Everyone said happy birthday to Eva as they left. Eventually it was just Olivia, Allison, Eva, Hayley, Sammy, Lisa, Janie and Cody.  
Janie and Cody were asleep on the rug, Lisa and Eva were playing Monopoly, that she got for her birthday incorrectly, of course., and Sammy was reading a book.  
"Gonna miss you big sis when you go to New York."  
"You can come visit. You know that."  
"Well you better come back and visit. The kids love Eva, and they have accepted her as their cousin."  
"Thats good. I think Eva has accepted them as well." Allison hugged Hayley. "We'd better go. Janie has a ballet tomorrow, and it is early."  
"Fair enough."  
"Thanks for coming, Hayley." Olivia kissed her on the cheek.  
"C'mon kids." Hayley woke Janie and Cody, and ushered Lisa and Sammy to the door.  
"Say goodbye to Aunt Ally, Olivia and Eva guys."  
The four kids said goodbye and they all left.  
The smile on Eva's face was irreplaceable, and it made Olivia's heart fill with love for her adopted daughter.


	6. Back to New York

AUTHORS NOTE- PLEASE, PLEASE EXCUSE MY HORRIBLE USE OF AVENUES AND STREETS! I LIVE IN AUSTRALIA, AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW HALF THE STREETS IN MELBOURNE, LET ALONE ALL THE AVENUES AND STREETS IN NEW YORK!

Chapter 6.

It was moving day. Allison was running around with boxes, Olivia was packing the cars, and Eva was packing her boxes, in a way which needed Allison to repack them. Finally all boxes were packed, Olivia's car and Allison's car were filled with boxes, the moving truck had all the furnature and everything which couldn't fit in the cars. Eva's booster seat was in Allison's car, and she was patiently sitting in it waiting to go.  
Allison had to make a detour to the hospital to say goodbye to everyone. Olivia went too, and carried Eva, who was carrying Elmo.  
"Cameron!" Foreman spotted her. "Have fun in New York"  
"I will." She hugged him.  
Next came Chase, then Wilson, then Cuddy, then House decided to show his sorry face.  
"Going to the big Apple Cameron"  
"Yeah. I am"  
"Remember, sneak, lie, cheat and steal to get what you want"  
"I won't forget"  
House looked like he was going to do something, but he didn't move.  
"I'll miss you all." Allison looked like she was going to cry. "Goodbye." With that the three of them turned and left.

The drive to New York was uneventful. Eva had requested food, so Allison's car stank of stale french-fries. They finally arrived at their new apartment Olivia had canceled the rent on her New York place when Allison and Eva were moving with her, more like condo. It was three bedrooms, kitchen, bathroom, living room, and balcony. Eva had called the room down the end of the hall, Allison and Olivia had the master bedroom, and they had decided for the middle bedroom to be the study. Elliot, Casey and Fin had all lended a hand to unpack the boxes and truck. Eva wanted a pink and purple room, but they told her, once they were settled in they would paint it for her. She was content with that.

At the end of the day, the condo looked like a home, and they were having a pasta bake which Kathy made. Eva was sitting in front of the television watching the Simpsons, and eating her plate of food. "I have to go back to work tomorrow"  
"Happy to be back"  
"Very. Thanks for doing this"  
"Liv, You make me happy. Thanks for letting me come back with you." Olivia smiled into her pasta bake.

Olivia arrived back at the 1-6 precinct. Her desk was clear, her filing cabnet locked and Elliot was sitting at his desk, sipping his coffee in random intervals.  
"Hey stranger"  
"Liv. You're back." Elliot stood up and hugged his partner. "Glad you're back"  
"You know what? Me too"  
Olivia sat down, pulling a photo-frame out with a photo of Eva, Allison and herself, taken at Eva's party a few weeks ago.  
Elliot watched her do this, noticing the love and affection in her eyes.  
"You love Allison don't you?" Elliot had lowered his voice, asking her straight up.  
Olivia leaned back in her chair, sighing. She took a moment before she spoke. "Yeah, I really, really do"  
Munch walked up. "Save it for the altar Liv." Not noticing the look of shock upon Olivia's face, he continued. "We may have caught the bastard"  
"Evidence"  
"Fingerprints and semen. Novak is getting a warrent for the arrest"  
"About fucking time." Elliot sighed relief. Munch disapeared muttering about Irish government officals in the White House.  
"What case is this?" Olivia missed working these cases.  
"Serial rapist, chooses high school girls, long hair, blue eyes. Five rapes, 2 more indecent assults. All in the past two weeks. Also tried to kill one," Elliot looked at the file, "A girl by the name of Miranda Gelling. She is recovering in Mercy"  
"Elliot, hes being brought in, want to interrogate?" Fin asked accross the squad room.  
"Yeah, wanna make the bastard pay." Elliot got up and turned to Olivia. "Want to help"  
"I'll watch, I don't know the case"  
Elliot nodded and walked into interrogation.

Olivia was watching through the viewing window, watching the perp confess. Cragen walked in, to see what was going on. He noticed the lines of worry across Olivia's face.  
"You okay Liv?" She looked at the father-like figure of Cragen.  
"Yes. Sort of. Not really." She stuttered out. "What worries me, If Eva was only 10 years older, she could have been one of the victims, or possibly the girl the bastard tried to kill. It scares me, I mean, we can protect her to a point, but then it all falls apart, just with one man"  
"Olivia, the perp is going to be behind bars, we have an airtight case, the evidence proved he did it, Casey is making an airtight case. He's being kept overnight, and arraigned in the morning, hopefully without bail"  
Olivia nodded. This day was not going to get any worse.

When Olivia walked through the door of their home, first thing she saw was Allison half in a box, and Eva drawing on a chalkboard.  
Olivia dropped her bag, and walked up behind Allison. Allison jumped. "God, Liv. Scare the hell out of me"  
Olivia pulled her into her arms, kissing her passionately. When they pulled apart, they saw Eva grimacing and covering her eyes. "Livvy, don't do that"  
"Why not kiddo?" Olivia walked to the table and picked up Eva in her arms.  
"Coz its yucky"  
"For you to watch maybe." Olivia laughed. "Anyway," She started tickling Eva, "Whatcha do today"  
Eva thought for a minute, "Helped Ally unpack boxes. Went shopping. Ordered pizza"  
"Ooo, you lucky girl, where's my pizza"  
Allison laughed. "In the box, in the delivery guy's car most likely. It hasn't arrived yet"  
The door bell started ringing. "I'll get it." Allison got up to get her wallet, and walked to the door.  
It was not the pizza delivery guy. That was obvious when Allison led in the distraught figure of Casey Novak. That was a sight Olivia had not seen in ages.  
"Case! What's wrong?" Olivia jumped up to console her friend. Allison tactfully picked up Eva, and her drawing and took her into the study.  
Casey sat down on the couch next to Olivia, and stared at the drawing of Liv and Ally which Eva drew.  
"Casey?" Olivia asked hesitantly, "You okay"  
Casey took a deep breath. "No." Olivia nodded empthatically. "The guy I've been seeing, Jason, he is a great guy ya'know? And we ya'know"  
"Yep." Olivia nodded, motioning for Casey to continue.  
"Without a you know"  
Olivia closed her eyes and shook her head. "Case"  
"I know what you are going to say, 'Casey Novak, you are an idiot.' But that's not the worst of it." Casey took a breath.  
"I think I can probably guess"  
"I'm pregnant, and Jason told me that it goes, or he goes." Casey started crying and Olivia just pulled her friend into the warmth of her body as the sobs racked though the young ADA's body. The doorbell rang again and Allison miracously came from the study and answered it.  
Two minutes later she arrived back in the kitchen and placed the boxes on the table. Noticing Casey's appearance, she gently spoke.  
"Uh Casey? If you want to stay for dinner, you are welcome to." Allison offered. Olivia shot a greatful look at Allison.  
Casey broke from Olivia's grasp. "That would be good. Thanks"  
Eva burst from the study. She surveyed the room and noticed Casey crying. A four year old's meaning of crying is that you are sad. So Eva went over to Casey and gave her a hug and a kiss. "Don't worry Aunt Casey. It will be alright." Casey smiled. A four year old sometimes knew exactly what to say. "Thanks Eva"  
Allison brought around plates for the four women. "Pizza anyone?"

It was ten o'clock at night, and they had just finished watching 'How to Lose A Guy In 10 Days'  
"Poor Andie, I mean she must of felt so bad at losing Ben." Casey was all cheery and happy. After a long discussion, she had decided to keep the baby, and let Jason make his 'own god damn mother fucking mistake of a lifetime'  
"All because of her job." Olivia could empathise with that. Lots of dates she had gone on had ended abruptly because she told the guys she worked in SVU. Luckily either Allison didn't mind, or she was doing a very good job of hiding her true feelings over it. "I think I will take off." Casey stood.  
"Case, you really want to go back to Jason? Tonight"  
"No, but I can't do anything else can I"  
"Sure you can. You can stay here." Olivia looked for agreement in Allison's face- which she got. "And for as long as you need"  
"Thanks. But only until I kick Jason out"  
"You can borrow some of my clothes, and we can go to your apartment before work. Okay"  
"Okay." Casey never quite knew what to say when someone was being hospitable to her. "And I can sleep on the couch"  
"Only for tonight, after that you sleep in Eva's bed, and she can sleep with us. She does it anyway during the night"  
"Thanks Liv. I appreciate it more than you will ever know." Casey headed for the bathroom.  
"Oh, one more question, how many weeks pregnant are you"  
"About four, why"  
"Uh, I will put a bucket out here just in case"  
Casey rolled her eyes.

Allison and Olivia were both in bed, after Casey had crashed on the couch.  
"Will Casey be okay"  
"Yeah, she is tough, and she has us"  
"You know, I love it when you are protecting someone"  
"Oh?" Olivia cocked an eyebrow at her girlfriend.  
"Yeah, it kinda turns me on." Allison smirked. "Never thought you would say that-" Olivias sentence was cut off by Allison rolling onto her, kissing her passionately. Olivia gently pushed her tounge through her lips, nudging Allison's for entrance. It was granted. Clothes were shed, murmurs of "Shhh.", and silent laughing were prevelant. Olivia had seen Allison nude before, but this time it seemed more real. Allison thought the same about Olivia. Silently, as not to mentally scar Eva, and wake up Casey, they steadily brought each other to climax, both moans simulatiously crushed by each others lips, blonde hair contrasting to the brown, olive skin and pale skin intertwined, two blissfully content women, both spent, renewing a spark which could only be brought out by the acts of nature.

"Ya know," Allison started to say after the rigorous physical activity had ended, "Sex could kill you"  
Olivia turned to her girlfriend, pulling up the sheet over her torso. "Really"  
"Yep. Do you know what the human body goes through when you have sex? Pupils dilate, arteries constrict, core temperature rises, heart races, blood pressure skyrockets, respiration becomes rapid and shallow, the brain fires bursts of electrical impulses from nowhere to nowhere and secretions spit out of every gland, and the muscles tense and spasm like you▓re lifting three times your body weight. It▓s violent, it▓s ugly, and it▓s messy, and if God hadn▓t made it unbelievably fun┘ the human race would have died out eons ago"  
"Wow." Olivia was stunned at the speech that Allison had just delivered. "Seriously"  
"Yep. So ya know, if we did die doing this, it would be totally worth it."

The alarm clock started buzzing on the nightstand next to Olivia. She reached over and hit snooze. Remembering that two other women needed the shower she quickly jumped in, and turned the water up high.  
Suddenly Allison walked in and, started to brush her teeth.  
"Wanna jump in?" Olivia poked her head around the curtain. "It will save time and water"  
"Sure." Allison quickly stripped and jumped in with her girlfriend.  
The everyday activities such as washing your hair sent shivers down Olivia's spine, the soft touch of Allison's fingers exploring her body, and the slight flinching of Allison when Olivia returned the favour.  
Allison jumped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body. "You know, Casey needs the shower too." "Oh, snap. Right. I'll be out in a minute."

The look on Casey's face was priceless when she saw Allison and Olivia emerge from the shower. "Geez, Case, grow up. And the shower is all yours"  
"Uh, thanks." Olivia just laughed as Casey slowly, carefully made her way to the shower, obviously unsure on what state Olivia and Allison had left it in. 


	7. Not Worth It

SUMMARY: Can Allison cope with a broken Olivia?

"I can't take it anymore, I shouldn't have gone in"  
"It was not. I repeat, not your fault"  
"I made the choice to go in didn't I"  
Allison had no response to that.

Eva is short for Evangeline

Uh, I didn't actually completely watch Infiltated, so the actual prison part will not be included in the story. Also I'm changing the storyline of Infiltrated to match up with my wacked out plot.

Chapter 7

"Benson." Olivia picked up her phone. She was sitting at the breakfast table, trying to stop Eva spilling cereal and milk everywhere.  
"Liv you need to get down here"  
"I can't. Allison is out, Casey is still asleep, and Eva is here now"  
"We have one shot at getting the guard at Seaview. One shot. We need you here"  
"Fine. I'll be there in ten"  
"No need. I'm downstairs waiting"  
"Fine. Hold on." She hung up her phone.  
She walked into Eva's room. She saw Casey was still asleep, but it couldn't be helped.  
"Case," She gently shook her friend. "Whaaaaaat." Casey was still tired.  
"I need to go in to work, can you watch Eva? No need to take her to day-care, she is not going today"  
"Okay. Send her in here okay"  
"Okay see you later"  
Olivia grabbed her badge and gun out of her room.  
"Eva, Aunt Casey asked you to go in your room okay"  
"Okay, bye Livvy"  
She hugged Eva and kissed her cheek. "Be a good girl"  
Eva smiled and ran into her room, which had been taken over by Casey.

When Olivia got to the station, everyone was waiting for her.  
"Alright people, we have one shot at getting this bastard. Lets try and hook him"  
Olivia noticed a prison guard on the screen. "Is this the jailbird rapist"  
"Yep." Fin looked at the screen. Cragen turned to Olivia. "We need you to go in undercover. Fin will go as a guard, and Elliot will be in contact with him at all times"  
"Captain, why do I need to go in"  
"Hayden from the 1-4 precinct was originally going in, but had to pull out due to the fact she is being transferred to Chicago"  
"Oh"  
"Liv, we know this is not without risks, this could effect you in ways that we cannot foresee"  
"I need to discuss it with Allison, it will effect her as well, I can't just do this without her knowing"  
"We don't need you right now. Go to Mercy and talk to her"  
"Yes Capt."

"What?" Olivia sat opposite Allison in the cafeteria. Allison's voice was devoid of emotion.  
"Ally, I have to do this. It's my job. If you needed to.." Olivia thought of a scenario, "get into a crashed plane which was on fire, to help people would you do it"  
"This is different Liv. Prison? That is not something you want to do"  
"Why?" Olivia backfired.  
"It changes you! Regardless of why you are in there, it makes you cold, it.." Allison trailed off.  
"What happened Allison"  
"My mother went into jail for 10 years for manslaughter in the second degree. When she came out, she was cold, bitter, she hated me and tried to kill me! Why do you think I lived with my dad? He protected me"  
"Oh my... I'm so sorry Ally"  
"Please. I'm begging you. If you do this, don't change"  
"I won't."

Olivia was sitting in the dark. The thin beam of moonlight which got through the shutterblinds lit up her face. Her face was red and streaked, her legs were pulled up to her chest and a cushion rested on her knees. "Liv?" Ally walked up to her and sat down next to her. "Go back to bed, you have work tomorrow." It wasn't harsh, but Allison knew she was being blown off.  
"Not until..." She was cut off.  
"I can't get the images out of my head!" Tears were running down her face. "I froze, I couldn't do anything, I couldn't scream, couldn't move"  
Allison put her left arm around Olivia and pulled her into her slender frame.  
"It..It"  
"Shh." Allison gently rocked Olivia. "It's okay now Liv, you got the guy. He is going away for life"  
"It's not okay!" Liv jumped up. "I've been on sick leave for eight days! I've had blood work and psych evaluations! I can't have a pregnancy test for another three days, because it won't be viable otherwise! All of this is going to keep reminding me of what he did"  
Allison had to jump up and catch Olivia in case she collapsed. "My whole life is falling apart." Olivia mumbled into her shoulder.  
"It's not Liv. It is not falling apart." Allison consoled.

TRIAL PART SEVENTEEN

"All Rise for the Honorable Judge Donnelly"  
Donnelly walked up to his seat and sat down.  
"All sit"  
"Court is now in session."

"Proscecution would like to call Detective Olivia Benson to the stand." Mira Deprando requested. Casey was in the public gallery because she was still on sick leave, plus she couldn't be objective because of Olivia.  
"Detective Benson. You were undercover at Seaview Penetenitory"  
"Yes"  
"To catch a criminal"  
"Yes." Olivia replied. She glanced quickly into the public gallery, and saw Allison watching with Casey, urging her on.  
"How many prisoners did the defendant indecently assult"  
"Two"  
"How many prisoners did the defendant rape"  
"Three"  
"Including yourself"  
"Yes"  
"Would you say he targets a specific type of prisoner"  
"Objection! Cause for speculation!" interjected the defence counsel.  
"Reprase the question Counsellor." Judge Donnelly ruled.  
"Did the defendant target a specific type of prisoner"  
"Yes. He targeted the ones which he thought would suffer the most"  
"Did you suffer"  
"Physical injury, yes. Mental distress? Yes"  
"Did the defendant attack from behind, whilst you were asleep"  
"He targeted me twice. The first time he dragged me off into a supply closet, and I managed to escape from him. The second time he dragged me into a room off the cafeteria. It was an attack from the back"  
"Did you manage to escape the second time"  
"No"  
"How would you feel if it was your daughter Evangeline who was attacked"  
"OBJECTION! No relevence to the case." The defense counsel was seriously gettng pissed.  
"Overruled."

"Jury please rise"  
"Have you reached an unanimous verdict"  
"No your honor"  
"Have you reached a majority verdict"  
"Yes your honor"  
"And the verdict is"  
"On two counts of indecent assult we find the defendant- Guilty. On the two charges of rape in the second degree we find the defendant- Guilty. On the charge of rape in the first degree we find the defendant- Guilty"  
"Thankyou jury.  
"Mr Bertson. You target women who have no way of escaping your clutches. You held power over them and abused it. Yes they were serving sentances because of crimes they committed, but that is irrelevant. Not only have you raped three women, you have put the undercover detective under considerable mental stress, of which she has been temporarily relieved of her duties. For the charges before you I sentance you to twenty five years jail, with a non parole period of twenty. Court is adjourned." 


	8. Heartbroken

**Chapter 8**

**Authors Note: I'm going more in-depth with this fic, more feelings and slightly better writing. This is a filler chapter, didn't want to write a thousand words.  
For _verabell_- who always reviews with lovely remarks, which totally make my day.  
sayonara and goodnight  
peace-and-war**

* * *

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky,  
Confusing stars for satelites.  
I never dreamed you'd be mine,  
But here we are, we're here tonight._

_Singing Amen, I'm alive,  
Singing Amen, I'm alive._

_If everyone cared, and nobody cried,  
If everyone loved and nobody lied.  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride,  
We'd see the day when nobody died And I'm singing,_

_Amen I, I'm alive,  
Amen I, I'm alive._

**_Nickelback- If Everyone Cared._**

It was three months after the attack, and the court case.  
Olivia never dreamed that this was the way her life was going to pan out. She expected to be a detective until she retired, and then.. well she never got that far when thinking about the future. She accepted the good with the bad, and had made a pact with herself that she would continue to do that until the day she dies. She found out the day after court that she was pregnant. Allison just sat there, caressing her hand to try and keep her strong. She wouldn't be able to do that without her. She was referred to psychiatrist by the obsterician, and was making an appointment. Allison helped her tell Eva that she was going to be a big sister, thank goodness she was happy about it. Casey had moved out a month before, she found another place and had, with Olivia's help, retrieved all her possessions from the apartment Jason and her shared.

"Alright there?" Allison roused Olivia from her thoughts.  
"Yeah. Just thinking."  
"Casey called earlier, she's coming over later. She wants to tell you something."  
"Okay." Allison got up off the couch. "Allison, are you pissed off that I did go undercover?"  
Allison sighed and sat back down. "At first, before you did go in, yeah. I didn't want you to become my mother. But then when you went in, I realised what you said was true, about you are doing your job, and how I would go into a burning plane to save someone. I just wanted you to be okay."  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't know this would happen, I knew it could though."  
"Jobs have risks. I was exposed to HIV and a deadly infection in one year. You are at risk of getting shot everyday. But if we didn't help others, who will?"  
Before Olivia could answer the possibly rhetorical question, the door rang. Allison went to get it, and escorted Casey in.  
"She's all yours." Allison flashed a smile, and went into the study to finish some case files before she picked up Eva from Sammies.  
"I found out the sex of the baby today."  
"I'm guessing, judging by the toothpaste commerical smile that it is a... girl?"  
"Yep."  
"Congratuations Case! I would offer you a glass of wine, but neither of us would be able to drink."  
"And I also found out the due date. It's the 2nd of November."  
"Well, our kids better be friends, because I'm due in late November, early December."  
"Do you know the sex yet?"  
"No, we decided to wait until the birth. But I'm finding it hard to keep that promise."  
The phone rang, and it was picked up, so Allison must have picked it up.  
"Well, on the upside, I've stopped puking whenever I see poultry, downside, I feel like pickles on icecream."  
"Don't say puke.." Olivia jumped up and ran into the bathroom, and from the living room Casey could hear retching.  
Olivia emerged, and went back into the living room. Whilst walking past the study she heard crying.

She pushed open the door, and saw Allison sitting on the floor, phone reciever in her hands, her arms wrapped around her knees. tears running down her face.  
"Ally, whats wrong?" Olivia sat down next to her and wrapped her arms around her.  
"Hayley...Hayley.." Allison took a breath, and tried to continue. "Hayley got hit by a car. She was DOA on arrival."  
That's all Allison could manage before sobbing uncontrollably. They sat there for about ten minutes before Olivia realised Eva needed to be picked up.  
"Ally, I'll be right back okay."  
Olivia walked back into the living room, to explain the situation to Casey.  
"Casey, could you pick up Eva please? Its kind of an emergancy."  
"Sure, where is she?"  
Olivia gave her Sammies address and Casey left.  
She returned to find Allison still sitting with her arms around her knees.  
"I didn't get to say goodbye, or apologise for all the things I did, or anything.."  
Olivia stayed silent, Allison didn't want an answer, she just needed someone to listen.  
"Why is it the one's I love always die? Sometimes I just can't take it anymore. I just want to stop it, and you know who I feel most sorry for? Cody, Janie, Lisa and Sammy, their mother died, and they are going to be left wondering if she was coming to get them from school, or if she was running an errand for one of them. I'm upset, but they are going to be devastated."  
Olivia knew what she was feeling, losing a parent is never a easy thing. Constant thoughts in the back of your mind wondering if you could have stopped it. All Olivia could do was be there for her, like Allison was there for her.


	9. The Last Goodbye

**Hi guys- if you are still reading, thanks! It makes my day a little brighter. anyway i'm going to admit right now this chapter is not my best work, the next chapter is going to be so much better, but yeah.**

**Special thanks to everyone who reviewed, next chapter will be dedicated to them!**

**xx peace-and-war**

* * *

CHAPTER 9

Olivia was waiting at the front door for Allison to emerge. It was Hayley's funeral today, and Olivia and Eva were going because Allison needed them, and they needed her. Allison emerged wearing a black pant suit with a Gun's and Rose's concert t-shirt under it. It was the first concert Allison ever went to, and Hayley took her. It felt right.  
Olivia was wearing dark grey pants, a black jacket with a white shirt underneath. Eva was wearing a black velvet dress with a sash, and black suede Mary Janes. The trip to Princeton would take an hour and a half, so they just wore the clothes. Their overnight bags were in the car, and they were staying the night at Allison's mothers.  
Olivia was going to drive, because Allison still had a vacant look on her face, and wanted to work on the speech for Hayley.

The whole trip took an hour, because the traffic was light. By the time they got there, Allison had finished the speech, and Eva was asleep. The funeral was to start at 11, and there was an hour until they had to be there, so she drove to Allison's mothers.  
When Allison's mother greeted them at the door, both Allison and her mother started crying. Olivia understood that she should give them space. She went back to the car and woke Eva, so she could get the bags out and not wake her. "Eva, we're here." Eva's eyes flickered open and she looked at Olivia. "Mornin' Livvy"  
"Silly girl, you said that when you woke up earlier"  
She picked her up out of the booster seat, and carried her up to the house.  
When she walked into the living room, she saw two composed Cameron women sitting next to two men. They were Allison's brothers.  
"Someone wanted to come up." Olivia handed Eva over to Allison and sat down next to her.  
"Olivia, you know my mother from when she came down, this is my older brother Michael, and my younger brother Benjamin"  
Ben stood up and shook her hand, Michael looked at her and smiled.  
"Boy's this is the imfamous Eva." Eva had buried her head in Allison's shoulder, and refused to look up.  
Ben looked at his watch. "Sorry guys, we need to go now"  
They all stood up, and Allison carried Eva out the door and down to the car.

The funeral was a sordid affair. Family members, friends and accqaintances were all there. Allison spotted Nicholas, Hayley's husband, Lisa, Sammy, COdy and Janie sitting in the front row. All the children were crying, and Nicholas was just sitting there staring. Olivia sat behind Allison with Eva in her lap.  
Then the funeral started. Allison's mother started off the speeches.  
"Hayley was one of my beautiful children. Everything she did, she did well. She was a beautiful woman, with a smile that light up the world. Nothing could describe how supportive she was, and how patient she was. When Richard died, she helped me through it. She helped Allison, Michael and Benjamin through it. Losing my husband hurt, and losing their father hurt, yet she knew that she needed to help us. We love you Hayley"  
Next up was Michael.

"Hayley was my big sister. The one who told me all about everything, and the one who told me off for smoking weed. She was the one we all could look up to, and she was always there, for us, for Mom, and for her own children. She was Supergirl to me, and nothing will ever change that."

Allison was next.  
"Hayley, where do I start to describe her. She was the one who scared the night monsters away when I was four, she was the one who explained that boy's didn't have cooties when I was six, and when I was twelve she was the one who came to my rescue when I fell out of the treehouse, and drove me to the hospital, when Mike and Ben were watching on laughing. She was the one who convinced me to go to med school, the one who stayed with me the countless nights where I was a wreck during Danny's illness. She stood up with me at Danny's funeral holding my hand just so I could get through the speech. She never told me to go away, she always was there. She was like a second mom to me, regardless of the 4 year age gap. She was my hero, and nothing will ever take her away from me."

Benjamin stood up and made his speech.  
"Hayley was 7 years older than me, yet she never looked at me like anything less than an equal. When Ally and Mike shunned me, and told me to go away, she would keep me company. She took the wrap when I broke the TV with my baseball, she covered for me when I snuck out to get wasted. She was the best, and nothing will ever change that"  
Nicholas and the children all got up next.  
"I loved Hayley, and I will forever. She was my beautiful wife, and I was in love with her since the fourth grade, when I flicked her in the back of the head with a ruler accidentally. She hated me until the seventh grade, when I finally convinced her to go out with me, and we have loved each other since, and without her I wouldn't have our four beautiful children. I'll miss you Hayley"  
The children all stood up to the mike.

"We wrote a poem for Mom." Sammy spoke.

"_ Mom, you were always there for us In sunshine, sleet or rain,  
You never let us forget our lunch, When Lisa left it on the train,  
You tucked us into bed at night,  
And scared away the monsters,  
You read us all a story,  
About the pretty princesses,  
You never let us forget how much you loved us,  
And it could never be more,  
For how much we loved you Mom,  
We loved you so much,  
And we will never forget you."_

The whole hall was in tears after the poem, including Olivia and Eva. Allison had finally put her sister to rest, just like the rest of the Cameron family.  
Some days Olivia wished that her mother was a slightly more stable person. Just stable enough for Olivia not to look back on her childhood and regret almost every last moment of it. She banished those thoughts from her mind, from now on, new memories would be in her mind, and the old ones can just be forgotten.

* * *

**The poem was written by myself, and I kinda like it. Anyone who has suggestions for plot lines, or prompts to help my chapters along, would be apprechiated, you will get credited!**


	10. Contwactions?

Chapter 10- Contwactions?

**AUTHORS NOTE- I realised I had some continuity issues in the last chapter. So I'm just going to clear them all up. **

**Allison's mother did go to prison for ten years, when Hayley was 8, Michael was 6, Allison was 4 and Benjamin was one.**

**Allison's father divorced their mother when she was in prison. Jessica was the evil stepsister from hell.**

**Also in Chapter 5 I think I said Hayley was younger- but that was a big typo. Sorry, for all the confusion.**

Olivia was on desk duty, as she had been for the past 2 months. Cragen [and Elliot] insisted that once she started her third trimester, she should go on desk duty. It was driving her head in. She hadn't been able to catch a perp in over three months, she was only able to interrogate them, and interview victims and witnesses. Then there was the dreaded desk duty. That was the worst part of it all. There were at least six different case files on her desk, and her mind couldn't stay on any of them.

'Trying to do work?' Olivia looked up to hear the very familiar voice.

'Trying being the operative word. Don't you have patients to save?'

Allison sat down on the edge of Olivia's desk.

'Nah. The ER was sick of me groaning and mumbling. Grazinsky told me to go have lunch with my pregnant girlfriend, or she will fire me.' Allison smirked.

'Ah. So you are here on doctors orders.'

'Yep.' Allison stood up.

'Captain Cragen?' Allison called out.

'Hi Allison. How can I help you?' Cragen walked out of his office.

"Can I steal Olivia for an hour or two? I'll return her in roughly the same condition.'

Cragen thought for a minute. 'Stop her grumbling about desk duty and you have a deal.'

Olivia started laughing.

'C'mon Lunch at Marco's awaits!' Allison pulled her up and led her out the door after Olivia grabbed her bag.

They were sitting in a little Italian cafe.

'You holding up on desk duty?'

'Yeah. It's boring, but at least I'm doing something. Until I go on maternity leave, anyway.'

Allison's phone started ringing.

'It's the daycare..' She answered.

'Dr Allison Cameron speaking.'

Olivia could overhear the conversation from the other end.

'Dr Cameron? It's Alicia Samuels speaking.'

'Hi.'

'There has been an incident here, and we were wondering if you could please pick Eva up?'

'What sort of incident?'

'Don't worry she isn't hurt. We just think it's better that we explain about it here.'

'I'll be there soon. Thankyou.'

Olivia looked up from her nearly finished spaghetti. 'What happened?'

'They didn't say. I need to pick Eva up.'

'Okay.'

'You want to come?'

'Okay.' Olivia got up out of her chair [with difficulty] and followed Allison out the door.

'Marco?'

'Hey Ms Benson. Do you want me to put this on your tab?'

"Thanks Marco.'

'No problem Ms Benson.'

The ride to Eva's kindergarten was silent. Olivia just stared out the window, and Allison was concentrating on driving.

'

'Detective, Doctor, There has been an incident.'

'What sort of incident?' Olivia asked, her face contorted into a mixture of trying not to laugh and concern.

'Robert Jacobson allegedly tried to kiss Eva, but missed due to the fact that she punched him square in the jaw.'

'Is he okay?' Allison looked concerned, a punch to the jaw can cause quite a few injuries.

'His mother picked him up not ten minutes ago.'

'We will take her home now if you don't mind.'

'Certainly. She is in the office.'

Allison went to the office to get Eva, whilst Olivia stayed in the office with Ms Samuels.

'Eva is welcome back tomorrow as long as this sort of behaviour does not continue. We provide a duty of care to all students, and punching other students is not something we can condone.'

'I know, and we will talk to her and make sure she understands that punching is not an appropriate outlet for emotions.'

The door opened and Allison ushered in a red faced, ashamed Eva, who was dragging her backpack along the floor.

'Thank you for your time Ms Samuels.'

'Evangeline Benson-Cameron, did you punch Bobby?'

'Yes mommy.'

'Well, I'm bound by the parental rules to say that was a very bad thing to do, but if he tries to kiss you again, give him a wet willy.'

'Olivia!'

'Okay mommy.' There was a giggle from the backseat.

A pained look appeared on Olivia's face, Allison noticed out of the corner of her eye.

'Liv, you okay?'

'Yeah. I'm okay.'

Allison pulled the car into the nearest spot and looked directly at Olivia and gave her a pointed look.

'Okay, maybe not.'

Allison raised her eyebrow.

'It was a sharp sort of pain.'

A look of suprise graced Allison's face, which was quickly replaced by a look of buisness.'Okay. Well, we need to go home and get your bag.'

'You think I'm having contractions?'

'Contwactions? Mommy's having the baby?'

'Yes, and yes.'

**Authors Note: This was the last chapter of Fight for all the Wrong Reasons. I hope you enjoyed it and there will be a sequel coming soon called: I'm In Love with A Girl - this is just the working title btw. **

**I thank everyone for reading and reviewing, it made my day. For all my other House and SVU stories, clicky on my profile! Because some are rated M, and don't usually show up on the list**.

xx peace and war.


End file.
